


How About A Coffee, First?

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimson Days (Destiny), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and so does the crow, i'm getting crimson days one way or another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “Crow, which part of “would you like to go on a date with me?” did you initially miss?” Glint intejects, and is shushed into disappearance by shyly blushing Crow.Oblivious Crow is invited on a date by the Guardian during the Crimson Days.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	How About A Coffee, First?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) A little ficlet, prompted by a tumblr anon, to write Guardian and Crow during the Crimson Days.  
> Which I planned to write anyway because I was SO looking forward to it, and now we are not getting it ah. Well :D
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The Crow strolls through the gardens below the Tower, lurking through the shadowed orchards and walking through the gates into a large plaza with small tables and street food carts. He is of a cheerful mind, although still careful of any suspicious looks strangers throw at him.

The Guardian invited him here, and Crow tries to think of any reason why that doesn’t involve the word “date”. Perhaps, they are going to discuss Crow’s move to the Tower. Maybe they want someone else to meet Crow. Perhaps, something terrible happened and Crow has in fact dreamt up the entirety of the past few months, the friendship, the kisses, the touches.

He shakes his head. Sunlight burns his gaze a little, unaccustomed, and he swats away the silly thoughts as if they were annoying flies.

From here one can see the crimson banners hung from the Tower wall, and even the orchards are filled with scattered hearts of paper and holographics and a good handful of rose petals.

Crow stops in his tracks when he sees the Guardian, if there is no mistake.

Their armor is the most ridiculous colour pink and red. Crow smiles, laughs even, taking a seat at a wrought iron high chair at the table in the shade of an apple tree.

“What is the occasion for such a fashion?” he asks, pulling the hood of his cape a little over his forehead.

The Guardian stares.

“Crow, which part of “would you like to go on a date with me?” did you initially miss?” Glint intejects, and is shushed into disappearance by shyly blushing Crow.

“You were serious?”

The Guardian smiles. They reach out, and Crow, lost at what else to do and fully trusting his companion, slides his hands in the Guardian’s. The feeling is warm, calloused, and Crow finds his hands shaking a little.

“I missed the celebration last time. I am not sure I know how to celebrate it.”

“Lord Shaxx would have you running around in a pair with me, gunning down our opponents, but for some reason this year he decided this is not the wisest plan. Surprising, considering what he is like.”

Crow laughs and carefully slides his fingers to lace with the Guardian’s. Yes, he likes the feeling of it, the skin contact and the slight yearning at the fingertips. It makes his heart make flips in the air, and his mind races fast, as if he is still here, but his heart is already there.

Guardian’s thumbs caress his palms, and Crow calms.

“if we are not hunting down any opponents, then what is the plan?” he asks, looking up with a golden gaze.

“How about a coffee, first?”


End file.
